I'm Living Dead
by Neunonska
Summary: Acculées, malades et à bout de forces, Lydia tomba au sol avec Clémentine sur le dos, tremblante. La terre s'infiltra dans sa bouche. Le monde avait changé, n'était plus adapté aux enfants et aux gens de sa trempe, c'est ce que les quelques personnes croisées ne cessaient de répéter. Pas question de laisser tomber. Tout fera l'affaire d'un abri, même cette putain de prison glauque.
1. Chapter 1: Run Boy Run

**Bonjour ou bonsoir. Bienvenue sur «I'm Living Dead « . Nouvelle en tant qu'auteur sur ce fandom,j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ce que j'écris. J'écris depuis plusieurs années sans vraiment poster alors je me jette à l'eau. Tout d'abord je précise que je n'ai pas de beta reader (comme je vous l'ai dit je débarque aha) donc je pense qu'il y aura quelques fautes qui vont se balader et je m'en excuse. Ensuite j'apporte une précision non négligeable : Lydia m'appartient mais Clémentine non. J'ai joué pas mal à l'excellent jeu TWD présent sur Tablette et Pc (foncez fans du comic et de la série vous ne serez pas déçu). Un personnage m'a beaucoup touché, il s'agit de cette petite fille au nom de Clémentine, j'ai décidé de l'inclure dans mon histoire., Quelques chapitres précéderont l'arrivée de ces deux-là dans le groupe. Il y aura sûrement du Daryl/Oc mais pas très tendre.**

**Toute l'œuvre de Walking Dead n'est pas à moi**

**Je vous laisse et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lydia courait, courait comme une dératée. Elle n'avait jamais autant couru de toute sa vie. Ses cheveux blonds poisseux collaient à ses tempes, sa vue se brouillait avec la chaleur. Ses muscles endoloris depuis des jours lui faisaient un mal de chien. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait vu. Le monde était devenu fou il y a deux semaines. Lydia avait fuit Macon, la ville ou cette jeune femme de 25 ans suivait des études en histoire de l'art et ou sa mère travaillait. Tout cela lui semblait si dérisoire à présent.

Tout avait commencé un matin chaud de juin. Dans son petit appartement situé à côté de la rue commerçante, Lydia révisait les théories dadaïstes, un partiel étant prévu pour le lendemain. Les examens de fin de semestre étaient arrivés et monopolisait toute la matière grise de la jeune femme. Elle avait même dû stopper son emploi en tant que serveuse dans un fast food à côté. Fumant une énième cigarette, elle lâcha un long soupir. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle n'avait bougé de son bureau, quand elle entendit des cris, des cris d'horreur venant de dehors.

Lydia lâcha un hoquet de surprise, sa cigarette lui s'échappa des doigts et tomba sur le sol. La jeune femme maigrichonne eu pour premier réflexe de saisir son téléphone, afin de prévenir les secours, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un braquage de la bijouterie d'en face. Mais ce qu'elle vu à la fenêtre dépassa tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Un groupe de jeunes femmes était poursuivi par deux hommes à la drôle de démarche. Les passants semblaient à leur tour effrayés par les deux hommes et partirent en courant ou se barricader dans les bâtiments. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de ces réactions, tout les passants auraient plus aisément les stopper.

Lydia plissa les yeux sur les deux énergumènes, leur teint semblait cadavérique, elle les regarda quelques instants de plus. Et ce qu'elle vit la tétanisa. Le téléphone chuta de sa main et tomba sur le parquet. Un des hommes avait la jambe sectionnée au niveau du genou, mais tenait encore grâce à quelques ligaments. Elle traînait maladroitement sur le sol, lui servant encore d'appui par moments. Il ne semblait pas en souffrir et continuait d'avancer vers les quelques passants restant. L'autre homme avançait plus rapidement. Lydia ne réalisa pas ce qui se déroula à quelques mètres de chez elle. Elle cru à un rêve, sa respiration se coupa net. L'homme fonça sur une des femmes qui tentait de fuir, et lui mordu le cou. Le sang gicla, la femme continuait d' hurler, tandis que l'homme refit la même action et lui arracha la peau. Elle tomba sur le trottoir, l'homme au dessus d'elle lui transperça le ventre. Des cris d'horreur retentirent partout.

Lydia chuta sur le sol, complètement déboussolée. Un tremblement incontrôlable la saisit, l'air venait à lui manquer. Ses oreilles sifflaient si fort que sa vue se troubla. Elle eu envie de vomir. C'est à ce moment là que le téléphone sonna. Toute tendue, elle attrapa maladroitement le combiné.

« Ma chérie c'est moi »

La voix de sa mère semblait trembler elle aussi.

« Je, je ne sais pas si tu as vu les infos, mais les...gens deviennent incontrôlables. »

Un bruit violent retenti derrière sa mère et fit reculer Lydia du téléphone une fraction de seconde. La voix de sa mère se fit plus forte et paniquée.

« Ma chérie, prend un sac et un peu de nourriture et va t-en laisse tout le reste. Va vers Atlanta. L'armée a mis en place un camp de réfugiés. » Le bruit se fit beaucoup plus fort, et un cri déchirant retenti.

« VA T-EN ! ».

Des grognements d'animaux suivirent, mélangés aux hurlements. La voix de Lydia resta bloquée au fond de sa gorge. La connexion téléphonique se coupa. Les tremblements de son corps se firent encore plus violents. Des bruits de casse, de taule froissées venaient du dehors. C'est à ce moment là, que des éléments auxquels elle n'avait pas fait attention il y a quelques semaines lui revinrent en mémoire. Les infos avaient énoncés qu'une maladie grave semblaient affecter quelques personnes. Une sorte de rage, qui poussait les gens à des actes de cannibalisme incontrôlés. L'état ne semblait pas vouloir en dire plus. Mais des rumeurs farfelues circulaient sur internet : après la mort, provoquée par la maladie en cas de fortes fièvres , le corps se réanimerait sans qu'il y ait pour autant signe de vie dans les organes. Lydia avait entendu cela d'une oreille il y a quelques jours à la radio. Un chroniqueur s'amusait de ces réactions plutôt minoritaires en les qualifiants de délire de « Geek rêvant de Sci-fi ». Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. C'était forcément une blague, ou un coup monté. Mais alors ces yeux lui jouaient-ils des tours ? Et sa mère au téléphone, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Le cerveau de la jeune femme tournait à cent à l'heure. Se donnant une gifle mentale, elle se hissa timidement sur ses jambes et tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Un sac, oui c'est ça un sac. Elle attrapa rapidement son sac à dos de cours, vert foncé et légèrement élimé. Tant pis ça fera l'affaire. Atlanta était au moins à 30miles. Elle trouverait bien à se faire prendre en stop. Et sa mère ?

Non, elle ne devait pas y penser maintenant. Si l'armée avait mis en place un lieu de refuge, c'est qu'il y avait forcément des gens aptes à gérer la situation. Il devait s'agir une violente épidémie avec un virus difficile à diagnostiquer voilà tout. Lydia attrapa une bouteille d'eau, le reste du paquet de gâteaux qui lui servait pour les révisions, un plaid qui traînait sur une chaise. Elle tenta de se calmer. De quoi aurait t-elle donc besoin ? Ha oui ses papiers. Les cris de dehors s'intensifièrent, faisant trembler un peu plus la jeune femme maigrichonne. Elle fourra son manteau de toile kaki dans son sac, ferma le tout, puis enfila ses vielles doc martens.

Toujours fébrile, elle se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit, et la referma une fois dans le couloir avec beaucoup de difficulté tant ses mains tremblaient. Elle rangea ses clefs dans la poche de son jean un peu trop grand pour elle, persuadée qu'elle ne tarderait pas à revenir chez elle.

Dans le couloir de son immeuble, les cris de dehors retentissaient encore plus fort, lui donnant à nouveau la nausée. Elle se souvint qu'une porte située à l'arrière du bâtiment, là ou les poubelles étaient déposées, pourrait lui permettre de partir sans passer par la rue principale. Lydia descendit les marches en vitesse, si vite que son pied glissa et lui fit rater la dernière marche. Sonnée et à terre, la douleur se diffusa dans toute sa cheville.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, des larmes commençaient à se former au coin de ses yeux bleus ternes. Bon dieu que ça faisait mal ! Elle se redressa en position assise contre l'escalier et pressa ses mains du plus fort qu'elle pu sur sa cheville, espérant bêtement que la douleur passerait plus vite ainsi. Grognant de douleur elle finit par poser les yeux sur la porte vitrée de l'immeuble qui était juste en face d'elle. Les gens couraient dans tout les sens. Un râlement étrangement proche se fit entendre. Lydia se tétanisa.

Devant la porte à quelques mètres d'elle, se trouvait un de ces hommes malades. Son corps recourbé avançait très lentement. La jeune femme pria tout ce en quoi elle n'avait jamais cru afin qu'il ne la voit pas. Et bien évidement, comme rien ne se passe jamais comme on le souhaite, sa tête pivota lentement vers l'intérieur de l'immeuble que laissait entrevoir la porte vitrée. Ses yeux jaunes injectés de sang se posèrent sur Lydia, morte de peur. Son râlement se fit plus fort et ses gestes, étrangement plus rapides. Il se jeta littéralement sur la porte. Le verre se brisa dans un grand fracas, qui fit hurler Lydia. Un grand craquement d'os résonna, elle était persuadée que l'homme s'était brisé le dos. Pourtant malgré les bouts de verra plantés dans son épiderme, le malade se mit à ramper vivement vers la jeune femme . Lydia ne pu retenir ses larmes et des gémissements désespérés. Putain, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce merdier ? Totalement paniquée et sa vue se brouillant, c'est lorsqu'elle sentit des ongles s'enfoncer dans sa jambe gauche, qu'elle eu un électrochoc. Cet homme était agrippé fermement à sa jambe et grognait de plus en plus fort, ses dents jaunâtres se rapprochant dangereusement de la cheville endolorie de Lydia.

Dans un élan d' adrénaline, la jeune femme lui écrasa son pied valide dans la mâchoire sans réfléchir. Horrifiée tout d'abord par son geste violent (elle n'était pas vraiment un adepte des sports de combat), ce dégoût d'elle-même fut rapidement remplacé par celui de voir la mâchoire béante et décrochée de l'homme qui ne semblait pas en souffrir le moins du monde. Sa pression se fit plus forte sur la cheville de Lydia, grimaçant de douleur, elle lui asséna un nouveau coup. Cette fois-ci la tête chuta mollement par terre, et sa main en sale état lâcha son emprise. Elle se dégagea en vitesse, se hissant sur ses mains. Le malade recommença à bouger fébrilement. Ni une ni deux Lydia bondit sur sa cheville, lâchant un juron et fonça du plus vite qu'elle pouvait à l'arrière du bâtiment. La porte de secours était déjà ouverte. D'autres avaient dû fuir dès les premiers cris, pensa-t-elle. Une fois sortie, elle entendit les grognements résonner à nouveau dans le couloir. Elle s'empressa de fermer la porte et de la bloquer avec les poubelles qui se trouvaient là.

C'était surréaliste. Lydia était en état de choc, elle ne pensait plus. Il fallait qu'elle parte. Et ce, le plus vite possible. La rue à l'arrière de l'immeuble était déserte, mais l'agitation de la rue principale située parallèlement résonnait très fortement.

Elle se mit à courir, mais se stoppa après quelques mètres tant la douleur de sa cheville l'empêchait d'avoir des mouvements puissants. Lydia se contenta alors de marcher vite. La rue était vide, seuls les cris remplissaient l'espace. La peur lui nouant le ventre, la jeune femme continuait d'avancer. Après de très longues minutes, Lydia arriva aux abords de la ville. L'avantage d'avoir grandi ici, c'était qu'elle savait se déplacer autrement que par les grands axes. Mais toutes ces petites rues étrangement vides l'angoissaient et lui donnaient un sentiment d'impuissance.

Une fois arrivée au panneau indiquant la ville de Macon et le nombre d'habitants, elle vit des dizaines de voitures partir rapidement de la ville, en direction d'Atlanta. Voyant là ça seule chance de fuir, Lydia se mit à courir, malgré sa cheville endolorie. Puisant tout l'air restant dans ses poumons, elle se mit à hurler :

« EMMENEZ-MOI AVEC VOUS ! »

Aucune voiture ne s'arrêta. La rage lui noua les tripes. Observant une des dernières voitures commençant à accélérer, elle parcouru les derniers mètres manquant pour arriver à la route et s'y planta en plein milieu. Les pneus de la voiture en question crissèrent, vrillant les oreilles de la jeune femme qui s'arrêta de respirer. Une voix d'homme en colère s'échappa de la voiture :

« Non mais vous êtes complètement tarée ! Faut vous faire enfermer ! Putain ! »

Lydia à bout de souffle et suant à grosses gouttes puisa ses dernières forces pour garder un semblant de voix forte.

« S'il vous plaît prenez moi avec vous ! Je ne suis pas malade ! S'il vous plaît ! »

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge, elle était au bord des larmes. Attendant une réponse, elle reposa les yeux sur la voiture. L'homme d'une quarantaine d'années était en vive discussion avec une femme aux cheveux courts qui semblait un peu plus jeune que lui. La femme posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme qui semblait se résigner à ce geste. Il sortit la tête par la portière.

« Monte et magne toi bordel ! »

La jeune femme lâcha un soupir de soulagement et ne se fit pas prier.


	2. Chapter 2:Abra Cadaver

_« I got no vision see !_

_I was the target of a notion of submission see !_

_Oh yeah they needed me, I was the target see !_

_They tried to stick a dead body inside of me !_

_I need no need no alibi !_

_Honestly I tell no lies !_

_Wanted to stick an office worker inside of me !_

_But i kept breaking free, they could no capture me !_

_I pulled maneuvers that were closer to savage see._

_BAD ! BAD !_

_They tried to stick a dead body inside of me ! » -The Hives « Abra Cadaver »_

* * *

Atlanta avait été une catastrophe. Une fois arrivés à la périphérie de la ville, Lydia et ses « chauffeurs » avaient étés pris dans des bouchons de plusieurs kilomètres. La ville semblait si proche, mais cela faisait plus d'une heure que les voitures n'avaient pas bougés d'un millimètre. Les trois quarts des conducteurs étaient sortis de leur véhicules.

La tension était palpable. Le soleil tapait si fort en ce début d'été , que rester dans les véhicules était intenable. Lydia se tenait près de la portière arrière de la voiture, accoudée à celle-ci, elle se contentait de temps à autres de secouer son débardeur trempé de sueur.

« Putain ! Quelle merde ! »

Son chauffeur peu aimable et ayant pesté tout le trajet venait de donner un coup magistral dans le pneu de sa propre voiture. L'homme plutôt grassouillet semblait à bout de nerfs. Il repositionna sa casquette déjà bien humide sur son crâne d'un geste sec, comme pour se donner de la contenance. Sa femme sortant de la voiture lâcha d'une faible voix :

« Ed, calme toi s'il te plaît, pas devant Sophia. »

Lydia retint un léger sourire. La petite fille blonde avec qui elle avait passé tout le trajet à l'arrière avait donc un prénom. En effet quand la jeune femme était rentrée dans la voiture, l'homme ne la regardait même pas, seule la femme qui lui semblait très douce eu un petit sourire pour elle. Ils ne lui avaient pas demandé son prénom et elle n'avait pas demandé le leur. L'ambiance était glaciale, et cela très certainement à cause de l'attitude d' Ed qui semblait être une personne très rustre. La petite fille qui était assise à côté d'elle n'osait même pas la regarder. Seulement au bout d'une demie-heure de trajet, un enfant restait un enfant, elle finit par sortir des dessins du cartable à ses pieds et les montra à Lydia avec une certaine dose de fierté. Sa licorne orange avait de bonnes proportions selon la maîtresse. La jeune femme contente d'avoir un peu de contact s'était empressée de complimenter ces « chefs d'œuvres » sous le regard amusé de sa mère.

La voix bourrue de Ed fit sortir Lydia de ses pensées.

« Tu m'emmerde Carol, tout m'emmerde, on va jamais arriver à Atlanta si ça continue comme ça avec ces bouchons à la con ! »

La femme aux cheveux courts se résigna et retourna au près de sa fille restée assise sur le siège arrière. La vacarme causé par les centaines d'automobilistes certainement dans le même état que Ed donnait un fichu mal de crâne à Lydia. Les Klaxons résonnaient sur plusieurs kilomètres. Des injures partaient dans tout les sens. L'angoisse était bel et bien présente chez tout le monde. Cela lui rappelait ce qui c'était passé quelques heures plutôt à Macon. Son cœur se serra et ses yeux devinrent troubles. Où était sa mère ? Est-ce qu'elle était en sécurité ?

Ed alluma la radio de son 4X4 d'un geste brusque. Le son était mauvais et rempli de parasites. Lydia s'approcha pour mieux entendre.

« L'armée vous demande de ..calme... »

Ed grogna et donna un coup dans la radio qui miraculeusement, capta mieux.

« Le gouvernement démissionne.»

Les cris de stupeur qui se firent entendre sur plusieurs centaines de mètres empêchèrent à Lydia de distinguer la fin de la transmission. Visiblement tout les automobilistes s'étaient branchés sur la radio Nationale. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. C'était dingue. Ed lâcha un énorme « putain », tandis que Carol serra sa fille contre elle. Les automobilistes eurent pour la plupart des réactions de colère, ou des cris désespérés. Ce n'était pas possible, le gouvernement américain ne ferait jamais une chose pareille !

Une énorme bourdonnement fit lever la tête de tout les automobilistes vers les silhouettes des grattes ciels d'Atlanta. Lydia n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Une demi douzaine d' hélicos étaient en train de quitter la ville. Certains semblaient même faire parti d'un escadron militaire.

La situation était totalement incompréhensible et faisait bouillir le cerveau de la jeune femme. Elle entendit Sophia lâcher un sanglot. Sa mère tentait de trouver une explication logique, bien que tout cela semblait dénué de sens. Lydia se retourna et regarda autour d'elle. Des centaines d'automobilistes criaient leur mécontentement.

Son ventre se contracta. Il suffisait d'un tout petit dérapage pour que tout cela se finisse en émeute. Ce vacarme était assourdissant. Paniquée, elle sortit son portable du sac à dos posé à ses pieds . Elle tenta d'écrire des sms à ses amis, à sa famille. Aucun ne s'envoya, le réseau semblait saturé. La totale. Bon dieu, seule coincée à Atlanta sans aucun moyen de savoir où était ses proches. Est-ce qu'ils étaient en sécurité ? Ses amis de fac étaient-ils partis ? Avaient-ils eux aussi choisi de se diriger vers Atlanta ?

Son mal de crâne s'accentua.

Une main amicale se posa sur épaule, Carol.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Lydia soupira et tenta un sourire.

« J'ai mal à la tête et je n'ai pas de nouvelle de ma famille. Mais ça pourrait être pire j'imagine.»

Sophia sortit de l'habitacle de la voiture et trottina vers les deux femmes en prenant grand soin d'éviter de passer à côté de son père. Elle attrapa la main de sa mère et se tourna vers Lydia. Elle semblait moins paniquée qu'il y a quelques minutes. Les enfants étaient changeants et s'adaptaient vite visiblement.

« Tu as eu mal ? »

Lydia la regarda avec une interrogation dans le regard. Sophia sourit :

« Là, tes oreilles »

Non, finalement les enfants avaient une curiosité naïve et à toute épreuve. La jeune femme ria intérieurement, et passa une main sur son oreille droite percée d'anneaux en métal du bas du lobe jusqu'en haut du cartilage.

« Sur le coup oui, mais ça en valait la peine tu ne crois pas ? »

Les yeux de la petite fille se mirent à briller un peu trop au goût de sa mère.

« Mamaaaaan »

Carol lâcha d'un ton sec, mais sans aucune dose de méchanceté dans la voix :

« Jeune fille, n'y pense même pas. » Lydia ne pu s'empêcher de rire légèrement. Dans le fond si à 16 ans elle s'était fait percer tout ça c'était un peu pour embêter sa mère et provoquer un réaction similaire.

Son cœur se pinça à ce souvenir. Elle souhaitait sincèrement que son fichu portable se mette à sonner. Qu'elle sache au moins. Ne pas savoir était la pire des choses. Elle chassa ces idées rapidement, ce n'était pas le moment . Le réseau finirait bien par repasser. Elle reporta son attention sur Carol et Sophia. La mère caressait tranquillement les cheveux de sa fille, tout en jetant un œil inquiet aux alentours. La tension n'était toujours pas redescendue et les automobilistes continuaient de râler.

Un cri strident se démarqua des autres. Lydia tourna la tête immédiatement en direction du cri, qui lui avait de suite retourné les tripes comme ceux qu'elle avait entendus à Macon. Il semblait lointain. La jeune femme plissa les yeux, espérant que cela l'aiderait à mieux voir. A environ 200 mètres de là, elle aperçut un mouvement de foule. Deux silhouettes à la démarche branlante avaient surgi des fourrés sur le bas côté de la route. Lydia n'eut pas le temps de penser.

Des centaines d'automobilistes se mirent à courir vers leur direction. Son sang se glaça, ça allait virer à l'émeute. Plusieurs personnes valsèrent et se firent piétiner littéralement. C'était une vision d'horreur. D'autres tombaient à la renverse face contre terre, ne courant visiblement pas assez vite. Les cris de paniques s'intensifièrent, se propageant dans la totalité des bouchons. Lydia se tourna vers Carol et Sophia.

« Allez dans la voi.. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'un coup violent se fit sentir sur sa tempe. Lydia sentit son équilibre disparaître. Elle chuta au sol contre le bitume. Le goût du sang se répandit dans sa bouche. Merde, sa lèvre s'était ouverte. Elle tenta de se relever sur ses mains. Les yeux dans le vague, elle aperçu l'enfoiré qui lui avait foncé dessus. Ce connard était déjà bien loin et semblait courir bien plus vite que les autres.

Lydia se tourna, toujours au sol. Dans une trentaine de secondes, une vague humaine allait s'abattre sur eux. Le sol vibrait sous ses paumes. Ed beugla un ordre à sa femme au milieu des cris des autres automobilistes. Ses oreilles sifflaient trop pour qu'elle arrive à entendre. Une bonne moitié des conducteurs alentours s'enfuirent eux aussi en courant, en direction d'Atla nta. Carol tira avec toute la force dont elle était possible Sophia vers la portière arrière. La vue de Lydia se troubla. Elle entendit Carol crier, puis sentit une petite main sur son épaule.

Sophia la regardait, des larmes dans les yeux.

« Ça va ? Tu t'es pas fait mal ? »

Merde. Dans quelques secondes elles se feraient piétiner. Dans un effort sur-humain, Lydia attrapa fermement Sophia. Sans réfléchir et usant de toute la force de ses bras, elle balança littéralement l'enfant vers sa mère qui était déjà à moitié rentrée dans la voiture. La petite blonde hurla. Carol l'a réceptionna et la tira à l'intérieur de la voiture. Lydia comprit que c'était trop tard. Elle ne pourrait pas rentrer à temps dans l'habitacle du véhicule. Carol semblait hésiter à fermer la porte. Mais Ed, qui était déjà rentré, passa sur les sièges arrières de la voiture ferma la portière d'un geste vif sans un seul regard pour la jeune femme.

Lydia se tourna vers la vague humaine, ils étaient à moins de 20 mètres. Le sang continua de lui dégouliner de la bouche. Elle sentait les larmes venir. Pas maintenant. Elle n'avait pas retrouvé ses proches.

Lançant un dernier regard autour d'elle, Lydia remarqua que la voiture à la gauche de la leur était juste à côté du bas côté. Derrière la rambarde de sécurité , en métal gris, se trouvait un début de forêt. Elle n'avait pas d'autres options. Elle attrapa son sac et s'étala sur le sol puis rampa jusqu'à être en dessous de la voiture voisine à celle de Ed et Carol. Le bitume brûlant lui écorcha le ventre et les genoux. Intérieurement elle se remercia d'être une femme maigrichonne, chose peu attirante pour les trois quarts de la population, mais bien pratique pour se faufiler là-dessous.

À peine avait t-elle rentré se deuxième jambe sous le véhicule, que les gens déboulèrent en furie. Des centaines de pieds défilaient à une vitesse folle devant ses yeux, provoquant un vacarme sans nom. Une femme chuta juste devant elle et se fit littéralement marcher dessus. Lydia était persuadée d'avoir entendu ses os se briser. Des coups de feu retentirent et des grognements se firent entendre.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste ici. Elle tremblait comme une fillette. Elle devait se reprendre, afin d'agir vite. Son visage baignait dans la sueur. La jeune femme serra les dents, puis souffla un grand coup.

Allez.

Elle rampa rapidement vers la rambarde de sécurité. Une fois sortie de sous la voiture, elle ne regarda même pas en arrière. Elle passa maladroitement la barrière et regretta d'avoir sécher plus d'une fois les cours de sport. L'adrénaline lui permis cependant de courir vite. Sans réfléchir, elle s'enfonça dans la forêt. Il fallait s'éloigner de ces cris affreux.

Ses jambes fonctionnaient mécaniquement. Elles allaient l'envoyer droit en enfer.

* * *

**Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de « I'm living dead ». Un chapitre quelque peu transitoire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une impression ! Deux petites choses : tout d'abord merci à Nnoxx, Saphira15 et Bpanter pour leurs reviews ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Ensuite la chanson au début est une création du merveilleux groupe rock-garage-punk (selon le point de vue) suédois, que je ne peux que vous conseiller !**

**A très vite !**


End file.
